Remember Me
by therealpipermclean
Summary: When the Queen of the Gods clouds their memories with the mist, she uses real memories to create a false reality.
1. Chapter 1: Please Remember

**Piper's POV**

"Drew"

"Yes?" She called from the bathroom.

"Where the Hades did you put my clothes?!" I looked at the chest filled with newly bought skirts and crop tops in the place where my shorts and band tees should be.

"Where they should be!" She walked out of the bathroom. "The incinerator"

"You bitch" I narrowed my eyes got quickly dressed and ran out of the cabin towards the trash heap by the incinerator. When I got there the cleaning harpies were busy breaking up old furniture and throwing long gone old camp items into the fire. Then I saw a harpie caring a bag with my favorite shirt in it.

"Wait!" The harpie who had my clothes turned around. "I'm sorry, those are my clothes!"

She flew over to me, she held out the bag to me a put her head to the side. "Your clothes?"

"Yes, Thank you so much!" I took the clothes, then pulled out a drachma and handed it to her. "Here thank you, I'm sorry for the trouble my sister has caused with her prank" she looked weary of taking it, but in the end she took it and went back to work with her sisters and I walked back to my cabin hoping since it was 6 in the morning in the middle of winter that nobody would be awake to see me in a short skirt and something barely able to be called a shirt. I needed to pay a visit to Leo and ask him to melt me a pair of Drew's favorite heels. I hurriedly walked keeping my head down dragging the bag of clothes behind.

"Hey, Pipes!"

"Shit" I muttered, then turned around with a smile "Jason!"

"Woah... what are you wearing? You look girly." He looked me up and down checking me out, I could tell he liked how I looked by the look in his eyes.

"Drew" I said flatly and rolled my eyes. "I gotta go change then go ask Leo for a favor only his powers can help with"

"Well, Pipes, I need to talk to you. Can you come to my cabin before you go see Leo about your favor?" he asked impatiently, now looking at his features he had puffy eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was all disheveled. He was definitely stressed about something.

"Yea sure, love!" "I kissed him quickly and picked up my bag. "See you in 30" and with that I walked away.

I went back to my cabin to see everyone up and getting dressed. When I walked back in everyone went silent as I walked back to my bed and dropped my clothes on it. I went about my normal business of changing into a pair of shorts and my almost lost favorite band tee. Everyone went about there business as well, but not trying to hide there stares between drew and I expecting a fight.

As I walked out the door I heard giggles come from Drew and my other sister of betrayal. Note to self: get a lock from Leo to put on the chest.

When I got to Jason's cabin I knocked, but he didn't seem to hear me so I opened the door and let my self in. I saw Jason on his bed talking to a rainbow image belonging to no other than calypso, no big deal right? But to my horror I heard him utter the words "Just because I fucked you doesn't mean I want to be with you."

I didn't need to hear anymore than that one sentence. I bolted out of the door so fast I barely heard Jason call out my name. I could hardly hear him calling after me begging to explain, but i didn't want to hear some lame excuse on how the one person I loved and trusted could cover up the fact that he slept with another girl. I knew exactly why he did it, I wasn't ready for anything more than kissing, and he "respected" that. That asshole! I felt a tear hit my moving hand. I hadn't even realized i was crying.

I didn't even know where I was running to. I was just trying to get as much distance between me and Jason as possible, although him chasing me didn't help much. Isn't it funny how when you just need to escape and let your feet take you places, destiny plays out in the most amazing ways? When I looked up from my feet I saw bunker 9.

So I decided to Knock.

**Leo's POV**

"This isn't okay. It just can't be real." I had tried everything this morning to get my mind of Piper and the reality I hoped I would never have to face. But since I woke up at 4 am this morning and groggily dragged my self out of bed and got to work on fixing festus.

I'd been sleeping in an area of Bunker 9 that I had made made into a living quarters for myself. I had put an old mattress I found in the big house onto a frame I made, I had a food supply, just a plate form the dining hall really, and a flat screen tv that I fell asleep to the sounds of Olympus T.V. to it was quite cozy if I do say so myself.

When I had woke up this morning all my foggy memories of my before halfbood life had became clear, all the feelings that I had, all the jealousy made sense. I needed her to remember, She had to be mine again.

No I wasn't thinking of Calypso she was already at camp with me, I was thinking of Piper (Beautiful) McLean. She was now officially driving me mad. All those memories that were with Jason, all of them were with me, that's why when she told me of her adventures with Jason before they were so vivid like I HAD been there, because I HAD, it was me, not Jason.

Piper and I pulling pranks on people together. Putting shaving cream on her Jell-O and her putting whipping cream in my bed. The time I walked in her room to see her in just a shirt and a thong (that was a story for another time), gods that girl was a knock out. Finding out I was in love with her. Filling her room with all the flowers I could get, witch wasn't many, for Valentines Day. She still never knew it was me to this day. Having our dance under the shooting stars and asking her to be mine after our first kiss.

Only a week after we had started dating we were on a school field trip holding hands in the back of the bus. Then, the flash of light, the scared and panicked screams of all our fellow delinquents on board the buss, it ruined my new world. Poof everything was changed before my eyes and the girl of my dreams was holding hand with my newly found best friend.

I rubbed my temples and sighed I wished none of this was the truth that it was just my want to claim her as mine. I didn't want to ruin what Jason and Piper had. It was my best friend and the love of my life, hell even Calypso had nothing on her.

I banged my head on the wall. no No NO! Its Calypso and only Calypso. Get it together Valdez its is not this hard you have to focus on one girl get it together man.

I hated these thoughts. But I had to get Piper to remember, Everything.

The I heard a knock on Bunker 9's door.


	2. Chapter 2: Please Leo, I Need You

**Hey guys I'm going to post quite often because I hate having to wait a 3 weeks for a new chapter to be published so I'm going to post approximately 2 times a week probably near the weekends. SO yes in-joy!**

**Leo's POV**

I went to the door and I saw the one girl who haunted my every waking moment. Piper. Not a happy Piper though, a Piper who was bawling her eyes out, her hair was disheveled and she was panting and sweating like she had just run a mile or so.

Behind her I saw Jason come out of the woods looking almost as bad as Piper.

He called out to her. "Piper!" yelling as he ran. "Please let me explain!"

She looked at me with desperate eyes and sobbed "Please don't let him near me"

"Don't worry" I kissed her on the fore head like usual "Just go inside and get comfy" I guided her inside with my arm without taking my eyes off Jason.

He ran up to me trying to look in the gigantic room. "Let me see her Leo, Please!" he tried pleasing with me.

"What did you do to her?" I stared down at my ex-best friend. No one hurt my Piper.

"It's just she...she never wanted to get physical and I really was getting restless and wel-" I didn't want to hear anymore from him, so I cut him off.

"You cheated on her and she found out in an unexpected way got it." I was being merciless and I didn't care.

"I need to talk to her please Leo" he look about ready to get on his knees.

"She'll talk to you when she's ready, if she ever will be." I went to shut the door.

"I said, Let me talk to her!" He went to lunge at me before I went up in flames.

"And I said NO" I shut the door on him and walked inside. "Piper?" all I heard from the darkness of the bunker was a sob from my living area.

I walked over to where I thought I had heard the noise and found piper laying on my bed with her face in a pillow sobbing. She looked so beautiful, her hair sprawled over her face and the pillow. She was laying on her side clutching her stomach and coughing she was crying so hard. I sat down next to her and started to run my hand up and down my back trying to soothe her out of her coughing fit.

"Its okay Pipes, It'll be alright." I continued to rub her back and I started to play with her hair because I knew it calmed her down. "He's an ass."

She picked up her head and layed it in my lap. I couldn't stand her looking this sad, I picked her up and put her in my lap and put her head into my chest while she cried. We stayed like that for a long time maybe an hour I don't know, but it didn't seem long enough. I was rubbing her back still when I heard her snore. I smiled to my self, just like old times when she would cry to me about her dad when we were at wilderness school. I layed her back down to let her take a nap for a while and went to go change because I was still in my pajamas, just a pair of old shorts really.

Right when I was about to put a shirt on I heard her cry out my name. "Leo!" she sounded scared so I rushed over to her and found her sitting up in bed.

"I thought you left me too" she looked down at her hands as if she was embarrassed for her statement.

I got on the bed and hugged her,"I will never ever leave you, understand?" all I got for a reply was a nod and a tight hug from her.

"Please don't leave me Leo. Please stay" she hugged me tighter.

"Sure pipes" I felt so torn, what did she want?

She started to lay own still hugging me, but I hesitated. Did she really wanna sleep with me? "I don't know pipes"

"Please Leo, I need you"

That's all I needed to hear, she had me in any way she needed me I was puddy in this princesses hands. I layed down with her against my body and before I knew it we were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Melting Tears

**Piper POV**

"Leo Valdez!" A high pitched scream interrupted my beauty sleep. "There better be a fucking amazing explanation to as why you are in bed with that Aphrodite whore!" Where the hell was I? Oh yea.

I looked over at Leo, he was scared looking and helpless. Why was I in bed with Leo? I didn't care nobody yelled at Leo and no nobody called me a whore, Especially the bitch who tried to steal my bf. Shit, note to self: tell Leo it was Calypso. But in the mean time I stood up.

"Listen here you little no good slutt you do NOT come barging in here like you own the dam place, steal MY bf, ANNND CHEAT ON LEO!"

"Wait what?" Leo looked at me stunned. Dam I should have told him.

Calypso's face went pale, "I...I did not!"

"Then who the hell did I walk in on Jason telling he didn't want to be with you just cuz he fucked you?"

She reddened and looked at Leo, "Are you really going to let her say these things about me?"

"Get out, Calypso." Leo stood up. "Give me you key and leave."

She stared at him in shock. "You can't be serious! Leo! You're going to believe HER over me?"

"Out, Calypso." He held out his hand for the key.

She fished around in her pockets until she found the key and put it in Leo's hand. As soon as she pulled her hand away his hand went up in flames and melted the tin key. You could see the metal dripping from his hand, mocking the tear dripping from his face. Calypso ran out tears running down her face and ran out.

As soon as I heard the door slam Leo extinguished his hand and fell back on his bed in disbelief. I sat on the floor in front of the bed looking at the two drops of metal on the ground still steaming.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." I got up and got a hot wet rag and went to work on cleaning the now drying metal off Leo's hand and the floor. I was trying to wash the dirty rag off in the sink when I heard him behind me.

'"Piper?"

"Yea?" I turned around from the sink and came face to face with Leo's chest.

"Get some rest, Beauty Queen" He took the rag from me and got to work.

I headed to his bed and laid my head down, he was right I was exhausted. Shouldn't it be midday though? I looked at the clock to discover that it was truly in fact not midday but almost midnight at a budding 10:30. I guess with all the crying I had done and the night before I was busy studying up on sword fighting I truly did need some sleep.

_When I opened my eyes I was in the dining pavilion, great a dream I thought._

_I was sat at the Poseidon table and sitting across from me were Annabeth and Percy. I looked to my left and saw Jason, I hoped this was just a vision and not his dream. I looked at Jason he looked te__rrible his hair was a mess and his eyes were red and blotchy from crying. _

_He was begging Percy and Annabeth, "Please, I need her back, she's my everything"_

_I turned my head towards my best friend, she looked furious. "Why should we help you" She starred him down, that's my girl! "She will never forgive you."_

_"She Has to! I know I mean something to her! I swear! She'll forgive me I know it." He started stuttering. "Percy, Please! I need help man!"_

_"She's not like that, Her fatal flaw is Love, Jason" I looked at Percy, how did he know that? "She will never forgive you Grace. We all know if Piper gets hurt she will never come back."_

_Annabeth stood up, leaned over and pounded her hands on the table. "You slept with Calypso! HOW IN HADES DO YOU THINK SHE STILL LOVES YOU!" She stood up all the way. "Your lucky I'm even considering still being your friend." She walked our of the pavilion._

_Percy stood up, "Apologize to her Grace, no bullshit excuses just the truth." He went to turn around, but spoke again. "Grace, you showed her that her that her fatal flaw is something to be scared of." _

_The dream faded as Percy ran to catch up to Annabeth. When the image cleared up I saw the Zues cabin and Jason. He was on his lonely bed fishing around in a small leather pouch. He pulled out a drachma and went into the bathroom. I watched him take the shower and point the stream upward. A rainbow appeared and he tossed the coin in._

"Piper?"

Iwoke up and looked around "Leo?" He shuffled next to me in bed, I didn't noticed that he was spooning me from behind.

"LEO! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" I looked up to see a rainbow image of Jason.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" I sat up on bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in bed with Leo?" He looked furious.

"Oh I think he climbed in after I feel back asleep." I looked at Leo. He was fast asleep. "What are you doing here Jason? Well sort of here."

"I Irised you to talk. To explain." He stared down the sleeping Leo.

"Well alright but lets move somewhere where we wont wake him, Ok?" I got out of bed and headed to the opposite side of the bunker and I sat down on the pad that held a immobile Festus. "You have 2 minuets"

"Um okay well, I'm sorry first of all, that's pretty obvious. I literally cannot defend myself in anyway possible. What I did was wrong and I hurt you beyond imaginable" HE was talking really fast trying to cram to much emotion into 2 minuets.

I was starting to tear up again.

"Oh Pipes don't cry! Please, beautiful people shouldn't cry!"

"The you shouldn't have made her cry Jason" I turned around and saw Leo walking up. He was only in a pair of boxers, dam he had nice abs. Dam focus Pipes.

"Leo please I know your here for me but this should be... between him and I." I hated saying it but it was true.

"I know Pipes, I'm sorry. Come back to bed when your ready, its 3 am." He kissed me on the forehead and went back to bed after a quick growl and stare at Jason.

"Jace I know that you want to talk but I don't. I am not going to forgive you I'm sorry."

He interrupted me "What the fuck are you doing sleeping with Leo though?"

"HE is my best friend and he is there for me. What were you doing sleeping with Calypso?" He stared down and his hands. "Goodnight Jason Grace, I will never forgive you for what you have down and I know Annabeth will not either." I waved my hand through the smoke and he disappeared.

I walked back to bed and finally too my shoes of and striped down to just my t shirt. If Leo was gonna go half naked I don't care if I do. I had no same of my body. I climbed in bed and scooted my but up against Leo's pelvis. He curled his body around me and put his and on my hips.

"Um Piper?" He pulled his hand quickly away. "You aren't wearing any pants..."

"Oh is that okay? I mean you aren't wearing a shirt so I just went pants less, it was getting a little uncomfortable." I was starting to get self conscious.

"No that's fine" He put his hand back . "I just didn't know if you were okay with it"

I feel asleep pretty fast against Leo's warm body.


	4. Chapter 4: Half-Naked Secrets

**Leo POV**

Holy shit shes naked, hey I'm a teenage boy what do you expect. This is 10 times better than when I saw her in her bra and panties, I'm touching her in her bra and a thong! Okay so she's not naked but I can still feel her bare but against my lower stomach. Gods she is so tiny! Shit! I looked down and under the sheets I had a boner. Crap! I needed to calm down before my hard on woke her up. I tried shifting because after 10 minutes of sitting there with my beautiful bestfriend snuggled against me with her half naked body, my boner had gotten rock hard and unbearable. She moved a little when i shifted, she was a super light sleeper.

"Leo?" Crap! She'd woken up. She moved and he but grinded up against my hard on. I moaned to say the least. "are you okay?"

"Yea, Pipes. Just go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay" She turned around and laid her head on my chest and threw her leg over my stomach. She was laying against my side and my boner was right under her leg. I needed to fall asleep, maybe if I go to sleep it'll go away and if not I can just say its morning wood. Good plan, Leo.

Now how the fuck did I fall asleep with this tiny little piece of beauty was beside me. I really need to tell her now, all the memories have to be clear i need to show her, but I can't wake her up she'll move.

"Leo, I can't go back to sleep." She moved again and her leg hit my boner. "Um, Leo?"

Shit. "Yea, Pipes?"

"What's that?" She reached under the blanket and felt around and got a hold of my boner "OMG!" She moved her hand away quickly. "I thought you had a tool in your pocket!" she scooted away from me and sat up. "Im so sorry! I didn't mean to touch it!"

"Its okay Piper really." I sat up with her, it was very dark in the bunker and i could barely see her except for her eyes. She was starting to tear up. "Piper! You don't need to cry it was an accident!"

"No I know but, you're the first thing I've ever touched…" She looked down at her hands obviously embarrassed.

"Piper its okay you didn't really touch it." I put my hand on her arm and she looked up at me.

"Can I tell you a secret Leo?" She looked me straight in the eyes. God she had a way with making me her slave.

"Sure Pipes go ahead" I really hope it didn't have to do with the fact her tee was lifted so I could see her thong.

"Um when Jason kept hinting he wanted sex I wanted to give it to him... I know he wanted it I just didn't know if I was ready... I was planning on telling him I wanted to today, I thought I could trust him with taking my cherry." She kept her head down the whole time she said it.

I could see a tear fall from her cheek and onto her leg. I wanted to pound Jason for even touching her, he mistreated her and made her feel like an item. I can't believe him!

"Pipes it's okay I understand" I had the same secret as Piper too, but instead of Calypso being understanding she blew steam. "Calypso wanted to do all that stuff too but she never stopped talking about it and it made me feel like shit. I couldn't please her because I didn't want to give up something so special and dear to me yet." I looked at pipers face I had to tell her about the memories. "Can I tell you a secret now Beauty Queen?"

She looked at me and smile "sure."

Okay this is your chance start off small Leo "well do you remember when you and Jason snuck into the bus lot and drank a whole bottle of fireball whiskey and you cried to him about you dad not paying attention and you sat in his lap and cried?"

Her now purple eyes widened with sock. "How do you know all those memories? Jason doesn't even know about hem! They were just the mist!" She looked so scared and confused.

"Piper I couldn't sleep this morning. I woke up at 4 and I remembered everything, all those memories you had with Jason were with me. Hera used real memories, Piper, she used ours." She started crying. "No! Pipes, Please! Don't cry!"

"It all makes sense. I never felt anything real with Jason. I loved the memories with him not him. That's why when ever I was with you I felt differently I think I love you Leo." She moved close to me and put her legs cris-cross in my lap. Her face was inch and 3 centimeters away from mine. "Like I said, I was in love with memories, because they were of you." She kissed me and it felt like my world was on fire.


End file.
